Memories from The Rain
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Yata sama tersentaknya ketika ia melihat wajah Saru. Keraguan menelusup ke hatinya. Benarkah itu hanya karena hujan membasuh wajahnya? Atau ekspresinya yang begitu berbeda itu karena ia… menangis? Yata tidak bisa membayangkan Fushimi menangis, tetapi ekspresinya saat itu sangat berbeda. Terkutuklah hujan yang menyembunyikan semua fakta dengan rapi di balik tirainya. [ValentineFic]


Yata Misaki membenci hari Valentine. Karena di hari tersebut, setiap tahunnya, ia harus menyaksikan sahabat karib sekaligus rival abadinya—Fushimi Saruhiko—mengalami banjir cokelat; sesuatu yang hanya kau bisa saksikan di halaman-halaman _shoujo_ _manga_. Yata tahu soal itu, tapi bukan berarti dia pernah membacanya. Banjir coklat itu adalah kejadian dimana loker sepatumu penuh dan ketika terbuka, belasan bungkus coklat jatuh dan meraung _'eat me, darling!'_. Entah apa para siswi yang menejejalkannya di sana pernah berpikir soal masalah klinis. Atau mungkin ada jampi-jampi tertentu dalam coklat itu, yang membuat cokelat tersebut harus diletakan terlebih dahulu di kotak sepatu korban?

Ah, apa sajalah. Sebaiknya jangan mengintip isi pikiran gadis-gadis itu… atau kau akan menyesal.

Sementara Yata Misaki? Dia tak pernah mendapat lebih dari satu bungkus cokelat setiap tahunnya. Itu pun tanpa ia tahu gadis mana yang mengirimkannya padanya. Dan sekalinya ia mendapat dua, yang satu dimakan begitu saja oleh Fushimi. Ya, memang benar. Saat ia dapat dua, Fushimi mencuri satu. Mencuri satu. MENCURI!

Dia yang sudah mendapatkan banyak, masih berbuat seperti itu. Entah apa alasannya.

…

"**Manis dan pahit…"**

"**Cokelat?"**

"**Bukan, hidup manusia…"**

…

Yata Misaki membenci hari Valentine. Karena memori pada hari itu, ketika kesetiaan berhenti berganti dengan pengkhianatan dan pembelotan, selalu membuatnya muak. Membuat darahnya berdesir cepat dan panas. Oleh amarah. Dan kecewa.

Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang. Dan seorang Yata Misaki sudah cukup tahu bentuk kasih sayang yang gila dari seorang Fushimi Saruhiko. Obsesi tak sehatnya yang membuat Yata malah semakin sakit hati ketika akhirnya ia tahu…

Fushimi pergi. Meninggalkannya.

Tanpa ia pernah tahu alasannya

Kasih sayang apa? Obsesi apa?

Fushimi pergi begitu saja…

**.**

**Memories From The Rain**

**A K-Project Fanfiction**

**K **** GoRa X GoHands**

**For Nagisa Zappelin FanFiction Contest**

**Plot of This Fanfiction by: Keikoku Yuki**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, tinggal lapisi dengan krim ini dan susun lapisan cokelatnya maka… selesai! Kelihatan enak kan Anna?" Seru pria muda berambut coklat yang kini tengah berkutat di dapur bersama seorang gadis kecil. Keduanya memakai celemek berwarna merah bertuliskan 'Homra Bar'.

Mereka—Totsuka dan Anna—dengan seenaknya menginvasi dapur Kusanagi Izumo. Dan karena yang mereka pergunakan dan eksploitasi bertajuk 'dapur' maka Kusanagi membiarkan saja keduanya mempergunakan salah satu bagian dari tempat kerjanya itu sesuka mereka.

Totsuka yang baru saja menyelsaikan _cake_ berbentuk lingkaran dengan potongan coklat, tersenyum sambil menunjukannya pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya menyusun dan menghias kue itu dengan krim, potongan coklat, dan _cherry_ dengan pandangan tertarik. Memang ketertarikan itu tidak terlihat jelas karena ekspresi 'tanpa ekspresi' yang selalu gadis itu gunakan, tapi mata berbinar gadis itu menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa ia senang melihat si pemuda menyelsaikan kue itu menjadi sebuah mahakarya.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Totsuka itu jagoan di dapur. Keahliannya di bidang kuliner boleh dibilang sama dengan keahlian Yata beratraksi dengan _skateboard_-nya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih, Totsuka-san?"

Suara remaja yang sudah sangat Totsuka dan Anna kenali itu terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi langkah dua pasang kaki memasuki dapur. Baik Totsuka maupun Anna berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan… sesuai dugaan mereka. Yata dan Kamamoto sudah masuk dapur, mendekati mereka. Yata melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dari tadi Totsuka dan Anna kerjakan di meja dapur.

"Wah… _Black forest_! Dari tadi pantas tercium harum yang manis sekali dari arah dapur," ujar Kamamoto bersemangat sambil bersiap mencomot potongan-potongan cokelat yang menggoda di kue itu. Pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap itu memang hobi makan. Tak heran ia yang dulunya langsing kini menjadi 'langsung'—langsung gendut maksudnya.

"Eits!" Totsuka menepuk punggung tangan Kamamoto sebelum tangan nakal itu berhasil mencolek mahakaryanya. "Tidak boleh sekarang…"

"Eh… kenapa Totsuka-san?" tanya Kamamoto kecewa. Padahal ia sudah sangat tergoda dengan kue hasil karya Totsuka itu. Kue itu seolah meraung meminta dirinya dimakan dengan segera—ini hanya dalam filter Kamamoto saja.

"Tunggu jam 12 malam…" ujar Totsuka sambil membawa kue itu dan membuka kulkas untuk menyimpannya di sana. "Pokoknya belum boleh dimakan sebelum nanti malam…"

Yata mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata Totsuka itu. Kenapa pula untuk makan kue saja harus menunggu sampai jam 12 malam? Bukankah kelewat lama? Pemuda berambut cokelat kastanye itu berusaha mengingat-ingat hari apa besok. Karena Totsuka mengatakan jam 12 malam berarti sudah masuk ke pergantian hari kan?

Begitu ia ingat perayaan apa yang diadakan esok harinya, Yata segera berujar heran. "Kau susah-susah buat kue itu hanya untuk merayakan Valentine, Totsuka-san? Norak!"

"Ulang tahun Tatara…" Belum sempat Totsuka menjelaskan untuk apa kue itu, Anna sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Bukan Valentine. Tapi ulang tahun…"

Baik Kamamoto maupun Yata mencerna sebentar kata-kata Anna. Setelah beberapa detik, Kamamoto menepukan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain. "Ah, betul juga. Ulang tahun Totsuka-san bertepatan dengan Valentine…"

"Yata jahat. Masa aku dibilang norak…" ujar Totsuka pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Totsuka-san… bukan maksudku menyinggung ulang tahunmu!"

"Valentine? Aku berulang tahun tepat di hari Valentine, Yata…"

"I-iya… tapi…" Yata berusaha menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Dia sama sekali lupa bahwa ulang tahun Totsuka bertepatan dengan Valentine. Ia hanya bisa mengingat memori yang masih membuat dadanya terasa nyeri setiap kali kata 'Valentine' muncul ke permukaan sebagai topik pembicaraan.

Melihat tingkah Yata yang seperti anak kecil merasa bersalah itu, Totsuka tersenyum.

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda…"

Yata menarik nafas lega. Totsuka berpaling pada Kamamoto dan berujar, "Sabar ya. Nanti jam 12 malam…"

**.**

**.**

"_Cheers…" _

Dewa dan Chitose adalah anggota inti terakhir HOMRA yang datang ke bar malam itu. Sudah hampir jam 12 dan dengan datangnya Dewa dan Chitose, semua siap merayakan ulang tahun Totsuka. Kusanagi menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka duapuluh dua di atas kue _black forest_ buatan Totsuka sementara Kamamoto mematikan lampu. Mikoto dan Anna duduk mengapit Totsuka yang tersenyum bahagia.

Totsuka memetik gitarnya dengan piawai mengiringi semua anggota tim-nya yang sudah seperti keluarga baginya itu menyanyikan lagu _'Happy Birthday'_ untuknya.

Setelah lagu selesai mengalun, Totsuka menggengam tangan Anna dan Mikoto sementara dari belakang, Izumo merangkul bahunya lembut.

"_Make a wish then…"_ kata Izumo pelan.

Totsuka pun memejamkan mata dan tak lama kemudian, meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Ruangan segera menjadi gelap gulita sebelum Kamamoto kembali menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Totsuka-san! Semoga panjang umur!"

Sementara semua anggota menyalami Totsuka, Misaki memandang keluar jendela dan menyadari bahwa hujan rintik-tintik mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras.

'_Ah. Hujan…' _

Hujan di hari Valentine. Yata merasa dirinya agak sedikit sentimentil hari ini. Tapi keadaan hari ini persis seperti hari itu. Valentine-nya yang terburuk…

Dan semua karena si monyet itu… Fushimi Saruhiko…

…

…

**[5 tahun yang lalu]**

"Hanya dapat satu ya? Misaki~"

"Yang penting aku dapat. Dasar kau monyet _playboy_…"

Yata menjulurkan lidahnya sebal ke arah Fushimi yang dengan santainya memamerkan satu kantong kertas besar yang isinya penuh dengan cokelat yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado aneka warna—mayoritas warna merah jambu. Beberapa bercorak hati dan bunga-bunga.

"Tak ada nama pengirimnya kan?" tanya Fushimi sambil melirik bungkusan cokelat yang sedang dipegang Yata. "Siapa tahu yang kirim bukan gadis…"

"Mana ada cowok kirim cokelat Valentine!" bantah Yata defensif. Sungguh ia tidak mau dikomentari soal identitas siapa pengirimnya oleh Fushimi. Apalagi kalau sampai Fushimi bilang 'mungkin yang kirim banci', lihat saja, Yata akan benar-benar menendangnya. Yah, untungnya sih Fushimi tidak berkomentar begitu.

"Lagipula, lihat! Sepertinya yang mengirimkan cokelat padamu semuanya tidak benar-benar suka padamu. Buktinya mereka mengirimkan cokelat dibungkus kertas dengan warna yang paling kau benci…" cibir Yata sambil memamerkan cokelatnya yang dibungkus kertas merah gelap dan pita biru tua mengkilap dan melirik sinis tumpukan warna merah jambu dalam kantong yang dipegang Fushimi. "Lihat punyaku. Yang mengirimkan hanya satu dan tidak ada namanya tapi ia benar-benar tahu kesukaanku…"

"Tetap saja cuma satu… Mi-sa-ki~"

"Hentikan memanggilku begitu!" bentak Yata gusar dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Itu kan memang namamu, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi lagi; tak sedikitpun mempedulikan ultimatum Yata barusan. Bentakan itu hanya dianggapnya musik lembut pengantar tidur saja.

"Kau tahu benar aku tak suka nama depanku yang seperti perempuan, monyet brengsek!"

"Ah, ya, ya, ya… aku tahu kok… Mi-sa…" Fushimi tersenyum sebelum menyelsaikan kalimatnya. "Ki~"

Yata menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak marah-marah. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih ada di seko…

"Daripada terima cokelat kau lebih cocok ada di dapur dan membuat satu…"

"KAMPRET! MATI SAJA KAU, NYET!"

Dan banyak alat tulis, buku, dan tas melayang. Yata masih belum segila itu sampai nekad melempat meja ataupun kursi tapi tetap saja…

Sementara beberapa siswa dan siswi sibuk mengungsi agar tidak terkena lemparan nyasar dari sang Yatagarasu yang punya penglihatan sangat baik, buku terakhir yang dilempar Yata—masih dan tetap—dapat dihindari dengan sempurna oleh Fushimi Saruhiko dan dengan sukses melakukan _landing_ di kepala Pak guru. _Landing_ yang benar-benar sempurna karena membuat _wig_ Pak guru yang kebetulan berusia paruh baya itu jatuh ke lantai dan menunjukan pemandangan yang menghebohkan seisi kelas. Mungkin Yata Misaki bisa mempertimbangkan karir sebagai _pitcher baseball_ di kemudian hari.

Jangan tanya kejadian setelah itu.

Mungkin hanya seorang Yata Misaki dan Fushimi Saruhiko yang memiliki memori merayakan hari Valentine dengan ditemani senjata suci semacam tongkat pel dan ember di medan perang yang merupakan salah satu teritori yang menjadi favorit semua siswa-siswi sekolah—tanpa kecuali. Toilet.

.

.

**[4 tahun yang lalu]**

"Cuma satu lagi? Seperti tahun lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Saru!"

Yata berkata ketus sambil mengambil cokelat yang diselipkan di laci meja belajar di kelasnya. Fushimi yang sudah datang lebih pagi, sudah menerima bagiannya dari kejadian banjir cokelat di loker sepatunya hari ini dan karena itu, sekarang ia sudah duduk manis di kelas—di sebelah Yata—dan memamerkan perolehannya hari ini. Yata harus mengakui bahwa ia sadar benar bahwa jumlahnya lebih banyak dibanding tahun lalu.

Jauh. Lebih. Banyak.

Entah apa bagusnya si monyet itu, Yata tidak tahu dan rasanya mencari tahupun tidak berguna karena ia tidak akan bisa mengerti komentar _absurd_ macam:

"Oh, gosh~! Fushimi-kun cool banget!"

"Keren, jago olahraga, dan pintar. Sempurna!"

"Fushimi-kun, _will you marry me_?"

Atau yang terparah:

"Fushimi-kun! _Let me have your baby!"_

Dan lain sebagainya.

Yang jelas Yata tahu semua komentar itu bisa terlontar karena gadis-gadis itu tidak benar-benar mengenal Saru-nya. Fushimi Saruhiko yang ia kenal adalah manusia paling gila yang selalu menyuarakan namanya dengan nada yang paling dan amat sangat menyebalkan yang tidak bisa ditiru seorangpun juga. Saruhiko adalah orang yang selalu, selalu, dan selalu terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Yata masih ingat ketika wali kelas mereka membagikan formulir biodata, di saat Yata kebingungan mengisi mengenai tinggi dan beratnya, Fushimi yang menjawabnya. Dan ia tahu persis sampai ke desimalnya.

Dan setelah Yata mengeceknya, ternyata jawabannya benar. Persis sampai titik koma-nya.

Gila!

Memang dia itu meteran tinggi badan atau timbangan berat apa?

Dan sialnya, Fushimi juga tahu sekali cara membuatnya kesal ataupun takut setengah mati.

"Cokelatnya sama dengan tahun lalu ya…"

"Iya…"

Yata menimbang cokelat yang kini sedang dipegangnya. Persis sama seperti tahun lalu. Bungkusan cokelat berbentuk persegi dibungkus kertas merah gelap dan pita biru mengkilat. Siapapun yang mengirimkannya tahu persis warna kesukaan Yata—merah. Dan kalau cokelat ini benar-benar sama dengan yang tahun lalu, maka pasti isinya dark chocolate favorit Yata yang tidak begitu suka milk chocolate yang ada kandungan susunya.

"Tidak dimakan?"

"Ini aku sedang buka bungkusnya…" ucap Yata. "Kau sendiri?"

"Nanti saja di rumah. Kalau aku makan satu di sini, nanti yang lain protes dan ujung-ujungnya aku harus menghabiskan persediaan cokelat yang bisa untuk satu bulan ini di sekolah semua…"

"Cih, sombong!"

Yata menggigit cokelatnya. Dan rasa manis pahit cokelat itu langsung meleleh di mulutnya. Siapapun yang mengirimkannya pasti tahu benar seleranya bahkan sampai ke rasa. Yata tahu cokelat yang diterimanya adalah buatan tangan—terlihat dari bentuknya. Yang ia tidak tahu hanya siapa pembuatnya.

"Enak?"

"Banget!"

Yata melihat Fushimi tersenyum sekilas sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa—ekspresi bosan. Saat Yata masih menghabiskan cokelatnya dan Fushimi masih menekuni bukunya. Datang seorang anak gadis dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan malu-malu menghampiri ke meja mereka berdua.

"Ya-Yata-kun…"

Wajah Yata memerah sekilas. Ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan para siswi—ia terlalu pemalu untuk itu. Fushimi mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya dan memerhatikan siswi itu dengan tatapan agak gusar sekaligus penasaran.

"Ya?"

"I-ini!" siswi itu berkata gugup sambil menyodorkan bungkusan—yang jelas berisi cokelat—berwarna pink dengan pita senada. "Diterima ya!"

Setelah menyerahkan cokelatnya, gadis itu berlari keluar kelas Yata dan Fushimi. Mengingat fakta bahwa baik Yata maupun Fushimi tidak mengenalnya, mereka menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis tadi adalah anak kelas sebelah.

Setelah terpana beberapa saat, Yata berkata dengan wajah senang. "Aku dapat dua tahun ini, Saru!"

"Pasti cewek tadi kepalanya habis terbentur…"

"SIAL! Kau ini punya masalah apa sih denganku?"

.

.

Yata tidak bisa menemukan cokelatnya yang kedua di tasnya. Padahal ia ingat betul karena tadi pagi ia tidak sempat memakannya, ia meletakannya di dalam tas. Ia sampai mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya yang isinya sangat berantakan untuk menemukan cokelat itu setelah mengosongkan tasnya dan tetap tak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Tetapi hasilnya apa? Nihil. Cokelat itu raib. Hilang tanpa jejak.

Di saat ia sangat bingung, ia menemukan Fushimi sedang menunggunya di dekat loker sepatu sambil memakan cokelat yang bungkusnya sama dengan cokelat yang diterimanya pagi ini dari siswi kelas sebelah itu.

"Yo! Misaki~" sapa Fushimi sambil menggigit potongan yang terakhir. Cokelat itu habis sama sekali.

Dan cokelat itu bukan hanya bungkusnya yang mirip. Yata berani bersumpah saat itu yang Fushimi makan adalah cokelatnya!

"BRENGSEK, KUSO SARU! ITU MILIKKU KAN?" tanya Misaki kesal dan marah sambil menarik kerah seragam Fushimi. Untunglah hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Kalau tidak mungkin akan ada anak lain yang jadi korban kuping tuli saking kencangnya teriakan Yata.

"Bersyukurlah aku memakannya untukmu, ini isinya cokelat putih…"

.

.

**[3 tahun lalu]**

"Selalu satu…"

Yata melirik sebal pada Fushimi yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang memerhatikannya mengambil cokelat yang sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu dari laci mejanya. Cokelat buatan tangan yang dibungkus kertas merah dan pita biru.

"Tahun lalu kau mencuri satu dariku, nyet! Ingat itu!"

"Aku ingat kok, Misaki~" Fushimi berkata seraya menyeringai menyebalkan. "Dan itu isinya cokelat susu yang tidak kau sukai…"

"Bukan alasan untukmu mencurinya! Dan jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Kalau tidak kumakan lalu mau kau apakan? Kau buang ha? Ujung-ujungnya juga pasti kau berikan padaku untuk dihabiskan karena kau merasa tidak enak pada yang memberi kalau kau buang? Iya kan? Mi-sa…" Fushimi tersenyum percaya diri dan mengejek. "Ki~"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, monyet sialan!" Yata menoyor kepala Fushimi karena sudah kelewat kesal. "Kenapa sih kau ini? Memang masalah apa kalau aku dapat cokelat lebih dari satu?"

"Iya…"

Jawaban Fushimi yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuat Yata terpana. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkan Fushimi akan menjawab sefrontal itu. Terlebih lagi, maksud sebenarnya Yata adalah memberikan pertanyaan retorikal.

Sayangnya retorikal menurut Yata seharusnya jawabannya 'tidak' dan Fushimi malah menjawab 'iya'.

"APA? MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU DAPAT LEBIH DARI SATU? APA MASALAHNYA BUATMU?"

Satu kelas spontan menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Beberapa siswa dan siswi berbisik-bisik walau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melibatkan diri. Apalagi pertengkaran seorang Yata Misaki dan Fushimi Saruhiko sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk siswa-siswi yang satu kelas dengan mereka. Adu teriak sudah menjadi rutinitas di kelas di mana mereka berada. Walaupun sebenarnya dibilang 'adu teriak' juga kurang tepat karena yang teriak hanya Yata, Fushimi siap menjadi pendengar setia yang seringkali melontarkan komentar yang malah membuat lawan bicaranya semakin panas.

"Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja, Misaki. Aku tidak tuli kok…" jawab Saru santai sambil memandang Misaki lekat-lekat.

Wajah Yata memerah karena kesal dan malu. Si monyet satu ini selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal dan mempermalukannya di muka umum. Fushimi selalu membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap dewasa. Di mata siswa-siswi yang sekelas dengan mereka, Fushimi itu seperti sosok kakak laki-laki yang suka menggoda adiknya yang masih berada di SD.

Tapi sebenarnya Fushimi juga tidak akan berhasil mempermalukannya 'kan, seandainya Yata tidak membiarkannya? Jadi kadang Yata suka merasa bodoh juga karena naik darah terlalu cepat.

"Ugh…"

"Begini, Misaki, aku hanya…"

Fushimi menggantung kalimatnya sementara Yata memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Menantikan apa kira-kira jawaban Fushimi.

"…"

"Oi, Saru…"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau populer… tidak cocok buatmu."

Keheningan menyela untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya si pemuda berambut cokelat kastanye itu meledak lagi.

"BRENGSEKKKK!"

.

.

**[2 tahun yang lalu]**

Valentine pertama Yata dan Saruhiko bersama HOMRA. Kali ini Yata menemukan cokelat untuknya diletakan dalam tas kertas berwarna merah juga dengan kertas berisi tulisan tangan:

_**To: Yata Misaki-san**_

Kamamoto yang pertama menemukannya terletak di pintu depan bar pagi-pagi saat malam sebelumnya semua anggota HOMRA yang tidak pulang sehabis pesta semalam suntuk, menginap untuk merayakan ulang tahun Totsuka. Hampir semua anggota HOMRA kecuali Kamamoto, Totsuka, dan Izumo masih tertidur lelap di sofa-sofa di bar tersebut. Mikoto yang sudah biasa tidur di sana menumpang di kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Izumo dan kamar yang ditempati Anna.

Totsuka sempat menawarkan Yata agar tidur di kamar saja bersamanya dan Anna, berhubung tubuh Yata yang mungil untuk anak seusianya tidak akan memakan terlalu banyak tempat, tetapi pada akhirnya Yata memilih untuk tidur di sofa saja dengan Fushimi. Yang dalam satu dan lain hal, menyelamatkan Totsuka dari _death_ _glare_ Fushimi yang mungkin punya kemampuan mengutuk orang saking tajamnya.

"Yata-san!"

Kamamoto mengguncang pelan bahu Yata yang saat itu tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sofa. Setelah beberapa kali mengguncang bahu mungil pemuda itu, akhirnya Kamamoto berhasil membuatnya mau bangun. Mata Yata tampak masih berkabut karena kantuk.

"Apa?"

"Ada kiriman untukmu…"

Yata yang baru saja terbangun mengucek matanya pelan. Di sebelahnya, Fushimi, yang sedari tadi bahunya ia gunakan untuk bersandar tampak masih tertidur. Yata mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tas kertas merah itu dari tangan Kamamoto. Tanpa memerhatikan kartu pengirim yang hanya bertuliskan namanya, Yata segera meneliti isi tas kertas itu.

Cokelat yang sama seperti yang selalu diterimanya tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yata penasaran. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu siapa pengirim dari cokelat-cokelat itu, kali ini ia berharap setidaknya mungkin Kamamoto melihat siapa yang meletakan kiriman untuknya itu di depan pintu bar.

Namun Yata harus kecewa sekali lagi.

"Tidak tahu… ini sudah ada di depan pintu sejak pagi tadi…" jawab Kamamoto sambil mengangkat bahu. "Penggemar Yata-san ya?"

Pertanyaan iseng dari Kamamoto itu membuat Yata memerah lagi. "Bo-bodoh! Bicara apa kau?"

Yata terlalu sibuk mengendalikan diri agar wajahnya tidak memerah semakin parah. Yata tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Fushimi yang ia kira masih tertidur di sebelahnya mengintip sedikit dan mengulum senyum tipisnya.

…

**Memiliki…**

**Memonopoli…**

**Menguasai…**

**Semua karena aku mencintaimu…**

**Salahkah aku?**

…

**[1 tahun yang lalu]**

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, brengsek?"

Misaki tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ini semua pasti bohong! Tolong siapapun katakan pada Fushimi untuk berhenti bercanda!

Dalam hati Yata, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Fushimi tiba-tiba akan tersenyum mengejek dan berkata 'Kau percaya begitu saja bualanku? Dasar bodoh'.

"Aku bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4…" Dengan wajah dan nada suara tenang Fushimi kembali mengulangi kata-katanya sekali lagi. Senyumnya begitu dingin dan menunjukan penguasaan diri yang sempurna—seperti yang selama ini Yata kenali sebagai keseriusan dari seorang Fushimi Saruhiko.

Fushimi tidak main-main. Sia-sia berharap ia hanya bercanda.

"Untuk apa? Kau mengkhianati kami semua? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan orang-orang klan biru?!" teriak Yata frustasi sambil menarik kerah kemeja Saru dengan kasar. Senyum gila Fushimi saat mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Yata dengan seksama membuat Yata semakin murka. Dia marah! Demi apapun, Fushimi yang sudah bersamanya sekian tahun ini tiba-tiba berkata akan meninggalkan HOMRA!

Meninggalkan dirinya!

Dia tidak bisa terima apapun alasannya—oke, Fushimi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memberikan alasan padanya. Itukah sikap sahabat yang sudah bersama-sama selama sekian tahun lamanya?

Nampaknya Yata menarik kemeja Fushimi terlalu keras sampai dua kancing teratas pemuda berkacamata itu terlepas. Lambang HOMRA yang terukit di dada kirinya—di tempat yang sama dengan milik Yata—terlihat. Yata memandang lambang itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apakah kau lupa…" Yata meninju pelan dada Fushimi—tepat di tempat di mana tanda itu terukir. Yata berbicara dengan nada tinggi—dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Ia hanya tahu ia marah. Sangat marah. "Bahwa tanda ini adalah simbol kebanggaan kita?"

Fushimi mendapatkan tanda itu bersamaan dengannya. Memang ia yang membujuk Fushimi untuk ikut bersamanya ke HOMRA, tetapi bukankah Fushimi sejak awal bersedia sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menolak ajakan Yata? Bahkan mereka mendapatkan tanda itu di tempat yang sama—sesuatu yang tidak biasa menurut Izumo. Salahkan Yata jika saat itu ia mengartikan bahwa itu tanda selamanya Fushimi akan terikat dengannya di HOMRA? Bahwa Fushimi tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya?

Tapi apa kenyataanya?

Persetan dengan semua ini!

"Kau mendapatkan tanda ini terukir di dadamu, lantas mengapa…?"

Fushimi tersenyum lagi. Untuk sesaat Yata merinding melihat senyum dingin dan gila dari sahabat lamanya itu. Terlebih lagi saat Fushimi mengeluarkan apinya.

Fushimi dan Yata termasuk dua anggota HOMRA yang istimewa. Mereka kuat dan mereka tahu itu. Api mereka mampu membakar benda sampai benar-benar habis tanpa ampun dan melukai sampai tingkat yang parah. Tapi Yata tidak pernah menyangka Fushimi akan menggunakan kekuatannya itu untuk…

…melukai dirinya sendiri.

Fushimi membakar kulit dadanya di mana lambang bukti keanggotaanya di dalam HOMRA terukir. Yata yakin itu panas sekali. Bau daging terbakar tercium dan membuat Yata mual. Tetapi yang membuatnya lebih terpana adalah ekspresi Fushimi yang seolah menunjukan ia menikmati saat-saat api itu menyentuh kulitnya. Menutupi lambang di dadanya dengan bekas luka bakar yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan.

"Ini kebanggaanmu, Misaki…"

Yata merasa ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya pantas menerima pengkhianatan macam ini. Terutama dari Fushimi yang sangat ia kenal. Sekalipun Fushimi bukan orang paling baik yang pernah Yata kenal, sekalipun mungkin ia adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah jadi temannya, tetapi—bagaimanapun—ia mempercayai Fushimi. Ia percaya bahwa Fushimi tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Ia percaya Fushimi tidak akan beranjak dari sisinya!

"Kau tanya kenapa aku mengkhianatimu?"

Ketenangan yang sempurna dalam suara itu!

Yata hanya bisa terpana dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Fushimi. Terlalu terkejut untuk percaya dengan realita yang disodorkan tepat di depan mukanya bahwa Fushimi memang meninggalkannya.

"Karena ini bodoh. Kita punya kekuatan dan yang kita lakukan hanya bermain-main," suara Fushimi terasa tajam. Kata-katanya menusuk hati Yata. Menghancurkan kepercayaan. Meluluhlantakannya. "Aku lelah dengan kebijakan HOMRA."

"Saru. Mikoto-san memungutmu di jalan. Berani-beraninya kau merendahkan HOMRA?"

"Itu benar, Misaki," Fushimi berkata di sela-sela tawanya. "Jadi daripada tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh, saksikan perkembanganku!"

"Kau! Pengkhianat brengsek… aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

Fushimi berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur di apartemennya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela nafas berat seiring dengan berputarnya kembali memori saat ia mengatakan pada Yata bahwa ia akan keluar dari HOMRA.

Kenangan yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu itu berputar seperti film di benaknya. Teriakan marah Yata dan ekspresi-ekspresinya yang justru memancing senyum tipis terkembang di bibir sang pemuda berambut hitam. Paling tidak tadi perhatian Yata sepenuhnya terfokus padanya. Sekalipun untuk mendapatkan kembali semua perhatian yang tidak terbagi dengan orang lain itu ia harus berbohong.

…

**Dia tak bisa menguntai kata yang tepat**

**Unuk menjelaskan alasan**

**Makanya…**

**Ia memilih untuk berbohong**

**Sayangnya… **

**Ia pandai dalam hal itu…**

…

Fushimi baru saja membohongi seseorang yang paling ia cintai. Satu-satunya obsesi dalam hidupnya. Yata Misaki.

Sejak dulu, mudah saja bagi Fushimi untuk membohongi Yata. Yata tidak akan pernah menyadari Fushimi tengah menipunya dan pada dasarnya Fushimi itu terlalu meyakinkan untuk menjadi seorang pembohong. Dan biasanya ia senang mempermainkan Yata dengan kemampuannya itu.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya hari ini ia merasakan perasaannya campur aduk. Dia senang Yata tidak sadar ia berbohong dan ia kecewa bahwa ternyata setelah sekian tahun ini Yata tidak pernah bisa memahaminya. Yata tidak pernah mampu membacanya seperti sebagaimana ia membaca emosi dan pikiran pemuda itu seperti halnya membaca buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Dia tidak pernah banyak berpikir tentang HOMRA. Yang ia pikirkan adalah kenyataan bahwa HOMRA telah merebut Misaki-nya!

"Misaki…" Fushimi memejamkan matanya sembari menggumamkan nama itu. Kegelapan total membantunya untuk lebih mudah membayangkan wajah pemuda tercintanya itu di benaknya. Senyumnya, tawanya, renyah nada suaranya. Semua yang dulu untuknya dan kini harus ia bagi dengan anggota HOMRA yang lainnya.

"Misaki…"

Fushimi berputar ke samping dan ia membuka matanya lagi. Di meja di samping tempat tidurnya ada foto Misaki dan dirinya saat mereka baru saja diterima di SMA yang sama. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia mengingat lagi masa-masa itu. Saat-saat Yata melihat dan memerhatikan dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

…

**Perhatian yang tak terbagi…**

**Mungkinkah kita kembali ke titik itu lagi?**

…

Mendung tak juga sirna dari langit

Tidak ada yang berani mengajak Yata bicara hari ini. Wajahnya yang keruh dan insiden yang sama-sama mereka ketahui baru-baru ini sudah cukup membuat mereka tahu bahwa jika saat ini mereka mengajak seorang Yata Misaki bicara, maka mereka akan berakhir babak belur di tong sampah terdekat. Kecuali orang itu sebebal Totsuka—yang akhirnya mengajaknya bicara—atau berkuasa seperti Mikoto dan Izumo. Sayangnya Mikoto dan Izumo sama-sama tidak mau ambil pusing dan—akhirnya—selalu hanya Totsuka yang tersisa.

"Yata…" Suara Totsuka selembut biasa. Sesabar biasa. Dan itu membuat seluruh anggota HOMRA lain yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam dalam suasana yang tak nyaman di bar Izumo, nyaris bertepuk tangan untuk keberanian Totsuka.

"Apa?" tanya Yata galak. Kesal. Marah. Walaupun semua itu bukan ditujukan untuk Totsuka namun biasanya orang normal tetap akan tersinggung. Yata seharusnya bersyukur, Totsuka agak tidak normal dalam hal yang satu ini.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau selalu bisa cerita padaku… aku siap mendengarkan…" kata Totsuka sabar sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yata. "Aku juga merasa kehilangan Fushimi-kun, kok…

Sejenak hening menyela semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Yata hanya bisa terpana. Dia lupa hari ini ulang tahun Totsuka dan Fushimi pergi begitu saja hari ini. Ini juga pasti menyakitkan buatnya.

Melihat betapa sabarnya Totsuka, Yata merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil. Bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan Fushimi memang. Tetapi kenapa ia menjadi demikian emosional seperti ini? Yang lain juga kehilangan dan hanya dirinya yang lepas kendali.

Karena Fushimi partnernya maka ia yang paling merasa kehilangan?

Karena Fushimi sahabatnya sejak sebelum mereka bergabung dalam HOMRA?

Karena Fushimilah yang paling mengerti dirinya?

Karena ia… sayang Fushimi?

Wajah Yata memerah. Totsuka masih tersenyum sabar dan mengusap kepalanya lagi. "Yata? Tadi ini ada di depan Bar lho. Kukira ada yang mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahunku, tetapi ini dialamatkan padamu…"

Totsuka menyodorkan kantong putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Yata membuka bungkusan yang disodorkan Totsuka dengan tidak telalu bersemangat. Dipikirnya tahun ini pun sama. Cokelat yang tidak ia tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Tapi begitu melihat warna kertas pembungkus cokelatnya itu, Yata tersentak.

Tidak ada merah di sana. Yang ada adalah biru. Biru gelap. Dengan pita merah.

Rasanya ganjil melihat sesuatu yang sudah menjadi rutinitas bertahun-tahun berubah seperti itu. Dan yang berbeda dari Valentine tahun ini adalah…

…dia tidak merayakannya bersama Fushimi.

"Tsk!"

"Eh! Yata?" Totsuka terperangah ketika Yata spontan meloncat dari bangkunya dan mengambil _skateboard_-nya lalu melangkah tergesa-gesa ke pintu keluar.

"Maaf, Totsuka-san. Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan kiriman untukku!"

.

.

Fushimi melangkahkahkan kaki pelan sementara satu tangannya menenteng seplastik belanjaan sehari-hari dari _mini market_ dekat apartemennya sambil berharap bahwa hujan belum akan turun sampai ia tiba di rumah. Dia lupa bahwa payungnya masih berada di tangan Yata; si bodoh yang ceroboh dan selalu lupa membawa payung itu memang merepotkan. Sekarang Fushimi tidak punya payung sama sekali.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, saat ia baru saja melangkah beberapa puluh meter jauhnya, hujan gerimis mulai turun pelan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai membuka payung dan beberapa yang lain masuk ke café terdekat untuk berteduh. Fushimi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berteduh. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi jauh-jauh di belakang.

Dengan langkah perlahan—sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan hujan akan menjadi semakin deras—Fushimi berjalan menuju apartemennya. Di jalanan ia banyak melihat pasangan-pasangan duduk berdua dan berteduh sambil tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa.

Ah, Valentine sial. Membuat kesuraman orang yang baru saja berpisah semakin terasa menyebalkan.

Fushimi yang berjalan pelan melewati _bakery_ yang juga menjual cokelat-cokelat Valentine dan teringat lagi untuk bingkisannya hari ini yang ia kirimkan pada Yata. Ini kali ke-lima Fushimi mengirimkan cokelat untuk Yata. Dan Yata masih belum bisa menebak itu siapa.

Tetapi kali ini, Fushimi harap petunjuk terakhirnya mampu membuat Yata mengenali siapa pengirimnya. Jika Yata masih belum dapat menebaknya Fushimi bersumpah dia akan mencoba melupakan pemuda itu. Ia lelah menunggu. Kalau sampai sesudah ia mengganti warna pembungkus cokelat itu dengan warna lain—dengan warna khasnya, Misaki masih belum tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, baginya itu keterlalan.

Setibanya di jalan yang sepi yang merupakan jalan menuju kediamannya sendiri. Fushimi merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari matanya.

Bukan. Bukan hujan. Tanpa Fushimi mengerti alasannya, entah kenapa fakta bahwa Valentine kali ini ia tidak berada bersama Yata membuatnya sedikit… terpukul?

Ia tidak terisak. Tidak pula benar-benar menangis. Tetapi air matanya mengalir. Itu saja.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur bumi. Tetapi bukannya lantas bergegas, Fushimi terdiam. Mengadahkan wajahnya di bawah hujan. Membiarkan rintik-rintik itu membilas wajah dan kepalanya. Ia butuh ketenangan. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Hujan yang dingin terasa menyegarkan untuknya, bercampur dengan air matanya dan menghapusnya. Menutupi fakta bahwa Fushimi Saruhiko juga bisa menangis.

Samar-samar, untuk Fushimi, suara hujan deras seolah membawa kembali suara Misaki-nya.

"…saru…"

Dan bisikan hujan ternyata bisa senyata ini, baru Fushimi tahu…

"Saru…"

Mungkin ia akan selalu menyukai yang namanya hujan sehabis ini.

"OI! KUSO SARU!"

Satu guncangan keras di bahunya menyentak Fushimi kembali ke kenyataan. Bukan hujan yang membisikan namanya dalam suara orang terkasihnya. Orang itu memang sedang memanggilnya!

"Mi… saki…"

Yata sama tersentaknya ketika ia melihat wajah Saru. Keraguan menelusup ke hatinya. Benarkah itu hanya karena hujan membasuh wajahnya? Atau ekspresinya yang begitu berbeda itu karena ia… menangis?

Yata tidak bisa membayangkan Fushimi menangis, tetapi ekspresinya saat itu sangat berbeda. Terkutuklah hujan yang menyembunyikan semua fakta dengan rapi di balik tirainya.

"Kau…"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Fushimi memotong pembicaraan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Fushimi, Misaki merasa kesal. Apa monyet yang satu ini tak bisa membuatnya tak merasa sebal? "Kau kan yang mengirimkannya?"

"…"

"Aku tanya, Saru! Kau kan yang mengirimkan cokelat itu setiap tahun untukku?"

Wajah Fushimi berubah. Tawa kecil dan senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya.

Akhirnya, Misaki tahu! Artinya ia masih bisa memperjuangkan pemuda itu kan? Karena Fushimi sendiri tidak yakin mampu melupakan Yata untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Oi, jawab!" Yata mencengkram sekali lagi kerah baju Fushimi. "Kau! Kau sengaja mengubah warna kertas pembungkusnya tahun ini untuk memberitahuku kan kalau yang mengirimkannya itu kau?"

Yata tidak pernah mendengar jawabannya apa. Dan sampai sekarang Yata ragu bagaimana cara menerjemahkan arti dari tindakan Fushimi yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya. Yang ia tahu saat itu Fushimi—tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, termasuk belanjaannya yang jatuh ke jalan—langsung memberinya kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan.

Fushimi menciumnya. Di bibir.

Yata terperangah kaget dan tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa saat merasakan kelembutan itu di bibirnya. Di tengah hujan yang dingin itu, Yata merasa wajahnya memanas. Fushimi melakukannya dengan tegas dan lembut. Yata tidak akan bisa bilang bahwa kenangan _first kiss_-nya mengecewakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Fushimi melepaskannya. Kaki Yata terasa lemas. Ia nyaris tak bisa berdiri sama sekali, maka Fushimi menopangnya yang masih kaget dan terkejut dengan aksi spontan yang bahkan tak dipikirkan sebelumnya oleh Fushimi sendiri. Fushimi menarik Yata dalam pelukan hangat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Misaki…" ucap Fushimi sambil tersenyum di bahu Yata. "Tentang kau, dan tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan dirimu…"

…

**Mungkin itu hanya…**

**Kata-kata singkat…**

**Namun karena kau yang mengatakannya…**

**Memaknainya menjadi tak mudah…**

…

**[End of Flashback]**

"Yata. Ini kuemu…" seru Totsuka ceria sambil membujuk Yata mengambil piring berisi potongan kue yang Totsuka ulurkan padanya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Totsuka-san…" Yata mengambil kue dengan potongan-potongan cokelat itu dengan tak bersemangat. Baru setahun yang lalu kejaidan itu berlalu. Wajar saja kan kalau dia belum merasa bersemangat untuk merayakan Valentine?

"Ah, Yata-san!" seru Kamamoto dari arah pintu. Tadi Izumo menyuruh Kamamoto keluar untuk mengambil pesanan _delivery_ _service wine_ bermutu tinggi dari kenalan Izumo yang sengaja dipesannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Totsuka hari ini. Kalau bukan teman, mana mau dia mengantarkan tepat dini hari begini.

"Apa?"

"Ada kiriman lagi untukmu, Yata-san. Ini diletakan di depan pintu lagi…" ujar Kamamoto sambil menunjukan kantong kertas yang sudah sangat familiar untuk Yata di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat-erat botol _wine_ pesanan Izumo. Kamamoto tahu ia tidak akan lepas begitu saja dari kemarahan Izumo jika ia lalai dan memecahkan _wine_ berharga itu.

Yata membeku sesaat dan dengan ragu diambilnya kantong itu dari tangan Kamamoto dan diintipnya isinya.

Cokelat. Dengan dibungkus kertas pembungkus biru persis tahun lalu.

Bagi Yata ini jelas sekali siapa pengirimnya. Sekalipun pengakuan itu sendiri tidak pernah keluar dari bibir si tersangka.

"Ah, Yata… dapat cokelat lagi ya?" tanya Totsuka sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yata yang saat itu sedang terpana menatap isi kantong itu. "Senang ya ada yang perhatian setiap tahunnya…"

Kata-kata itu membuat Yata memerah. "Ah…ya… mungkin… "

.

.

Fushimi menguap menatap berkas dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya. Atasannya—Awashima Seri—benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia bahkan harus lembur sampai pagi begini di kantor padahal pimpinan mereka saja—Munakata Reishi—sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sialan! Seharusnya setelah mengantarkan hadiahnya untuk Yata tahun ini, Fushimi pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Kenyataannya? Ia malah kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Dengan malas Fushimi menggerakan tangannya di atas _PDA-_nya. Dan matanya yang semula berkabut karena kantuk kembali segar ketika melihat satu _e-mail_ yang baru masuk ke _inbox_-nya.

**From: Misaki**

**Subject: [no subject]**

**Message: BRENGSEK! Kalau ada perlu denganku, tunjukan langsung wajahmu, kuso Saru!**

Tawa Fushimi meledak membaca pesan itu. Yata Misaki memang satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Nah, kurasa aku harus segera selesaikan ini…" Kantuk Fushimi seolah lenyap entah kemana. Satu bentakan tak langsung dari Misaki-nya entah bagaimana membangkitkan semangatnya kembali. "Rupanya hari ini bukan hari Valentine yang buruk…"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**


End file.
